speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Disrupted Magic series
Disrupted Magic series — by Melissa F. Olson. Disrupted Magic series is the continuation of the Scarlett Bernard series Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / UF-Mystery / Noir UF Series Description or Overview ✥ It is a continuation of the Scarlett Bernard series with Scarlett as the main perspective and picks up where the trilogy ended. Possibly, the reason that she didn't continue the original series is because she changed publishers, after the trilogy she went self-published and working with 47North the publishing arm of Amazon.com. ✥ There isn't much space given to over viewing the events in the original trilogy so it is better to have read them first. ✥ Scarlett Bernard is used to cleaning up messes. As a human who cancels out any magic around her, Scarlett’s job is to keep the supernatural world hidden—at any cost. But on the eve of the Vampire Trials, a two-day tribunal that allows the otherworldly community to air their grievances, Scarlett receives a blood-soaked message from Molly, her estranged former roommate. Molly, a vampire, had been living with twelve human college students…and in one terrible night, she slaughtered them all. Scarlett believes Molly’s been set up, but no one else in the Old World agrees with her. Meanwhile, the true perpetrator is determined to make sure Molly goes on trial for the massacre—and the penalty is death. With less than two days to prove her friend’s innocence, Scarlett calls on former LAPD detective Jesse Cruz to help her dig into Molly’s past. But no one—Molly included—wants Scarlett and Jesse to bring the terrible truth to light. ~ FF Lead's Species * A Null Primary Supe * Witches, Vampires, Werewolves What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * First person narrative told by Scarlett Books in Series Old World / Disrupted Magic series: # Midnight Curse (2017) # Blood Gamble (2017) # Shadow Hunt (2018) ''' Companion Series, Spinoffs, Sequels or Prequels * Scarlett Bernard series ~ preequel series, 3 books Other Series by Author onsite * Scarlett Bernard series * Boundary Magic series World Building Setting L.A. CA '''Supernatural Elements ✥ Witches, vampires, werewolves, , , , Glossary: 'Groups & Organizations': World ✥ ✥ Protagonist ✥ ✥ ✥ Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Midnight Curse (2017): Scarlett Bernard is used to cleaning up messes. As a human who cancels out any magic around her, Scarlett’s job is to keep the supernatural world hidden—at any cost. But on the eve of the Vampire Trials, a two-day tribunal that allows the otherworldly community to air their grievances, Scarlett receives a blood-soaked message from Molly, her estranged former roommate. Molly, a vampire, had been living with twelve human college students…and in one terrible night, she slaughtered them all. Scarlett believes Molly’s been set up, but no one else in the Old World agrees with her. Meanwhile, the true perpetrator is determined to make sure Molly goes on trial for the massacre—and the penalty is death. With less than two days to prove her friend’s innocence, Scarlett calls on former LAPD detective Jesse Cruz to help her dig into Molly’s past. But no one—Molly included—wants Scarlett and Jesse to bring the terrible truth to light. ~ Goodreads | Midnight Curse (Disrupted Magic, #1) by Melissa F. Olson ✤ BOOK TWO—Blood Gamble (2017): If there is one city that Scarlett Bernard hates, it’s Las Vegas. But when the cardinal vampire of Los Angeles convinces her to go investigate a new vampire-themed stage show, Scarlett quickly finds herself shoulder-deep in sequins, slot machines, and Old World intrigue. The show’s creators are vampire celebrities Arthur and Lucy Holmwood, who once inspired characters from the original Dracula. Now, however, they have no qualms about announcing their true status to the human world, endangering the secrecy of the Old World and Scarlett’s mission to keep it hidden. But before she can begin untangling the Holmwoods’ motives, Scarlett also discovers that their new production has attracted more than just fans: Las Vegas’s many vampires are suddenly disappearing, and rumors are flying that actual vampire hunters may have followed Arthur and Lucy to town. Now, without her allies, her bargest, or her frequent partner Jesse Cruz, Scarlett must navigate a new underworld of secrets and murders in a city where nothing is ever as it seems. And the stakes have never been higher. ~ Goodreads | Blood Gamble (Disrupted Magic, #2) by Melissa F. Olson Category:Series